His Kitten Slave
by xAcidBlackCherry
Summary: This is a story about a homeless girl Ikuto picks up. She starts living with Ikuto and they develop feelings for eachother. CHARACTERS: Ikuto 17 , Mimi 16 OC by HakiMiMi. The more reviews the longer chapters
1. I

**His kitten slave**

**Chapter I**

Ikuto walked up to the grocery store.

He walked in with his same old bored look in his eyes.

This was the store that was closest to his house, so he always went there when there was something he needed. And because of that the people in the store knew him.

They never spoke to him, but he was a regular.

Ikuto walked up to the cold shelves with milk and took out one pack.

It felt cold on his fingers, but he didn't notice it.

Utau was on a tour at the moment, it had been two months since Ikuto and Utau had met.

Ikuto thought for himself that Utau must miss him.

He walked up to the cookie shelf and picked out a pack of chocolate chip cookies, he wanted to send them to her to make her happy.

When he walked up to the employ in the cash register she was shocked.

She had seen Ikuto many times but never seen him buy any sweets; the closest to sweets she had ever seen him buy was cream.

Since it was rude to stare at the customers like she currently did she just looked down and started doing her job.

The silence was awkward.

- How are you today?, she said, trying to be nice.

After she had said those words the silence came back.

She got a bit upset, because he was just ignoring her.

Ikuto just paid and walked out of the store.

Ikuto headed out the door, and started walking towards his house again, which was just a couple of hundred meters away. But then suddenly he heard a couch.

He usually wouldn't care, but he turned around to see what it was.

No one was behind him or in front of him... So where could it have come from?

Then he looked into a backstreet. In the darkness he spotted a bit of hair.

He felt rude if he walked right to the person in the darkness.

But still.. He did it.

He took one slow step into the backstreet.

The creature in the darkness moved, and so did Ikuto.

Ikuto knew this might be pointless so he was about to turn around and back into the street, when he felt something touching his leg slowly.

He looked down and saw a girl; she was leaning carefully to his leg.

A little smile was sneaking into Ikuto's face.

- Have you ran away from home?, Ikuto said to the girl leaning to his leg.

She shook her head still leaning to his leg.

- Then why are you on the street?

He looked down at her.

- I.. Im.. homeless…

She looked down shamefully.

Ikuto wasn't used to this feeling, he felt sorry for her, but even thought he did he wanted to take advantage of it.. He just couldn't help it, it was a part of his personality.

- Do you want to live in my house?

The girl looked up at him, she looked shocked.


	2. II

**Chapter II**

Ikuto helped the girl to her feet, put his hand on her shoulder and they walked.

In the beginning she tried to not get close to him, she looked like she was scared of his hand.

They arrived at Ikuto's house. He was 17 a half, he had come back from the trip he had to look for his father, but not in success. Because of it he had moved out and lived in his own house.

But recently he had tried to think less and less of his father, not successfully.. But he tried.

Ikuto led the girl in through the door and they stood in the hall. He took up a couple of shoes and handed them to the girl. She looked carefully at them, like they were sharks, then she looked up at him. He looked at her and said:

- Put them on, your feet should become warmer when you wear them.

She looked down at her feet for a second then took the shoes and put them in front of herself, then slowly put her feet in them.

While she was putting on the shoes Ikuto looked at her, while in the backstreet it had been so dark, but now he could see what she looked like.. She was cute! Her hair was quite bright, a kind of cream white.. Her eyes were dark like the backstreet had been.. She looked like she could be around 16 years old, her curves wasn't very big, but indicated she wasn't just a kid.

The girl had put on the shoes and started to look up at him, she didn't understand why he was looking like that at her.

- What is your name?, Ikuto asked her.

First she became silent, not sure how to respond, but after a couple of minutes of silence she answered in a low voice,

- M… mi… Mimi..

- Mimi-Chan? What a cute name., he said with a smile in the corner of his lips.

Mimi was covered in mud after being in the backstreet, and it looked like she had been there quite a while. Ikuto had already noticed the mud of course, so when they were standing in the hall he grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs.

Mimi first tried to resist and hold back, she didn't want to go upstairs because she didn't know why he was dragging her.. But Ikuto was stronger than her, so she gave up.. And Ikuto dragged her with him up the stairs. When they were on the second floor she saw it was a hall with two rooms, one in front of them and one to their right. Ikuto pointed at the room in front of them and walked up to the door.

- You need a bath., he said to her.

She walked slowly through the hall and stood in front of the bathroom door.

Ikuto opened the door for her and she walked in even slower than she had walked in the hall.

- Just put your clothes on the floor next to the door, and the soap is in there next to shower door.

She nodded and walked in, Ikuto closed the door after her.

Ikuto walked down the stairs to the kitchen, he took out a beer.

He knew he was too young, but still he liked drinking.

It made him more comfortable around people, and he liked being a bit more outgoing besides his usual locked up self. He drank almost the whole can at once.

Then he walked up to the CD player standing on a shelf, next to a window.

He pressed the power button and then hit play. The song started and the lyrics were in the background:

'' _The way, that booty movin' - I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull up her close_

_I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
Damn Girl!''_


	3. III

**Chapter III**

It had been a while since Mimi had walked into the shower, Ikuto was downstairs still drinking.

Then the bathroom door opened, and Mimi had wrapped herself in a towel.

She wasn't very used to it so she was holding the towel so it wouldn't fall, she heard the music and then started slowly walking down the stairs.

Now she was getting more comfortable with the house, so she didn't walk so slowly anymore.

She was at the end of the stairs, and then started walking next to the stair wall and towards the kitchen, she didn't see Ikuto anywhere and she smelled food coming from the kitchen.

But then, out of the blue, Ikuto was there.

He swung her around so that her back was against the stair wall and he held her left hand up against the wall, her right hand tried at its best to hold the towel.

She could see he was drunk, she tried to get her hand out of his grip but it didn't work.

- You should be nice to me, I gave you a place to live you know, he said in a seducing voice.

Mimi knew she had to listen to him, the winter would soon arrive and it was impossible to survive out in the cold.

He made a crooked smile and looked into Mimi's eyes…

As fast as she noticed it she looked down, but his crooked smile just grew bigger.

His hand went up and held her head up close to his.

Mimi tried to look away, but he held her so she couldn't.

Her eyes flickered from his eyes, to his nose.. She tried, but however she tried looking down was impossible.

While she looked into his eyes they grew smaller, like an evil professor just realizing how to finish his evil plan. Suddenly he started leaning closer to her, the distance growing smaller for every second that passed by.

He was incredibly close, it was incredible that their faces weren't touching _yet_.

She felt his breath on her skin, and so did Ikuto. He was tempted by her, his eyes were normal again and his crooked smile bigger than ever.

Slowly he leaned forward, the little distance that had been between them was now gone

He kissed her.

It only lasted for a mere two seconds and he moved a bit away.

There she stood, in shock.. But her cheeks slowly grew red. Ikuto noticed of course and started laughing, a loud laughing.

- I made you blush!, he busted out between his small gaps of air.

Quickly she looked down, her hair covering her eyes.

He turned the music louder and entered the kitchen, from the cabinet he grabbed a bag of un-popped popcorn. He threw it into the microwave and turned the heat and timer on.

It seemed like he had done this thousands of times before..

He walked over to the cabinet next to the TV and picked up a movie, a scary one too..

Then he sat down on the floor and put the DVD into the player.

For a while he sat there, looking at commercials, waiting for the popcorn to be done.

- DRIIIING!, the timer announced loudly.

With a sigh Ikuto rose up and went to get the popcorn.

From the cabinet he took out a bowl and poured the popcorn into it.

Then he walked back into the living room and put the bowl on the table in front of the couch.

The movie started and Mimi was still standing against the wall.

On the TV screen there was a couple, running away from zombies.

A lot of blood and gore…

Mimi tried to stop herself from hearing it, she tried to close down her ears without Ikuto noticing.

It was impossible to get it away! She was paralyzed.. Her whole body was paralyzed..

Then out of nowhere they heard a..

_[Another chapter finished :D Hope you liked it 3 What did they hear? Please feel welcome to guess x3 And to answer one of my reviews: I chose to use Mimi instead of Amu because Amu wouldn't fit into the story. If you look over the story you will notice this is nothing like Amu.. Not her personality at all. And since this is how I imagined it happening I used my own OC instead. :3 And I can tell you that I am Not Mimi. That is nothing like me. x3 So I hope you all review my story and keep reading! I will try to update again Very soon! :D Reason I used so long now was because I got a writer block almost in middle =/]_


	4. IV

**Chapter IV**

..Lightning!

She felt her body jump of shock.

Lightning! Why did it have to be a lightning?! She was afraid of them!

Tears started falling down her cheeks and she was so afraid.

There were scary movies on the TV, and lightning outside..

The only two things she was afraid of..

She wanted to go and sit down next to him, but she just couldn't make herself do it.

It was way too embarrassing for her. She had never, ever sat down next to a boy.

But she didn't want to sit there so scared all alone.

Another lightning struck down and a loud sound roared the sky.

Her whole body started shaking, she couldn't stand it.

Then the thought came to her mind, if it wasn't for him she would still be on the street..

That would have been even worse, she wouldn't even be safe inside a house, if it wasn't for him.

In a way he had already shown her that he liked him.. He had kissed her.

Just the thought made her face red again, but he didn't notice because her face was still covered in hair.

And another lightning struck the sky and a loud sound roared.

This time it was also even louder than the two before.

- No more! Please!, she whispered to herself.

Slowly she sat down on the floor, on her knees.

She started crawling closer to Ikuto.

This was just too much, she was too afraid.

Soundlessly she sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

Ikuto had not noticed it, he looked at her for a second when he felt her against her shoulder.

He saw her shaking and understood it, she was afraid, this was just as planned.

The real reason he had put on the DVD was to scare her, so she would come into his arms.

Slowly he moved his arm and placed it on her shoulder, since she still was kind of shy around guys her shoulder, in a way, tried to avoid his arm... But not successfully.

But after a while she felt a lot more comfortable with his arm, she felt a lot calmer than she had been.

Another lightning struck, this time Mimi wasn't as afraid as she had been but still she jumped up, which ended with them both losing balance so Mimi fell on top of Ikuto.

She turned all red, this was just too embarrassing!

As fast as she could she sat up and she put her legs to her chest and buried her head in between.

On Ikutos face it grew a big grin and a little laughter came out of it as well.

Ikuto rose up to his feet and grabbed the DVD controller, he turned it off.

Then he walked up in front of Mimi and patted her head.

- I'm going to sleep now. And if you don't plan on sleeping down here feel free to join me, we have enough space., he said in a normal tone.

Mimi couldn't help but be shocked; he had just asked her to join him _in bed_!

What was she going to do? Ignore it or actually go up there?

This had never happened to her before, and she didn't think it would ever happen either.

Suddenly she sneezed; just now she noticed how cold it actually was.

It was freezing!

She had been so afraid before that she had not noticed how freezing it was…

Because of that fact it made sense to go upstairs to sleep in the bed… _With… Ikuto…_

But to her it just seemed so… Weird? No, that wasn't the word.

Inappropriate! That was the word she had been looking for.

Since she hadn't gone to school, and her parents were dead she basically had no idea what kind of relationship you are supposed to have to sleep next to each other.

But in her mind you were supposed to be married to sleep together.

Now it just didn't make sense, how could he think she would join him then since they weren't married? Could she be wrong? Maybe it was normal to sleep together?

Her mind was going crazy with all these thoughts; this wasn't something she was used to thinking!

The coldness of the room was getting to her, she was getting Goosebumps.

She looked around in the room; the only thing here was the couch and cushions, no blankets.

This would be too cold; of course she didn't want to sleep here…

But would it be wrong of her to go upstairs? She just couldn't decide.

It seemed like an endless amount of time passed by.

But she couldn't deny it... A part of her actually wanted to go sleep upstairs... _With him..._

She built up the courage she needed and rose up to her feet.

Slowly she started walking towards the stairs, as quietly as she could.

The house was dark; it was evening after all… The quietness felt good for once.

Because that meant the lightning had stopped, and the terror was over.

When she thought of what she was about to do, her heart started racing.

Stairs, stairs and more stairs, they felt infinite.

But then her feet noticed it, she was at the top of the stairs now.

Just a meter away from the door to the room, she knew because there was a sign on the door which said; Bedroom.

It was the first door in the hallway of three doors.

The door up in front of her was the bathroom, it was the one furthest away.

Next to her was the door to the bedroom and between the two doors just mentioned was the door to a little closet.

She turned to the door next to her, the bedroom.

Her heart started beating even faster.

But she couldn't understand it, why was she so afraid of entering the room?

The doorknob was shiny, gold colored and seemed quite clean.

Why was she thinking about the smallest details?

It just made no sense; she was just going to sleep. That's all. But no, this stressed her out so much.

She placed her hand slowly on the doorknob and tried to turn it around as quietly as she could.

The door opened slowly and she entered the room, there he was, sleeping on the bed.

He seemed so calm; she had never seen him like this before.

She took a few more steps into the room, her feet moved like little butterflies, moving very gracefully.

The distance from her to the bed got closer, she was right beside it.

She noticed the sheets on the bed; they were a baby blue color with a little kitten in the lower right corner. But the kitten wasn't like a normal one, the fur was in a dark blue color, not a normal cat color.

The thought roamed her head, was this okay? Would he mind?

No.. How could he? He had said that it was okay for her to come upstairs and sleep.. _With him.._

Well, she couldn't back out now, since she was standing there next to the bed.

She lifted the sheets slowly and moved her foot into the bed.

It was warm, even thought Ikuto had only slept on one side of the bed the whole bed was warm, as warm as a body. She felt her cheeks going red, he was lying there with no shirt and only a couple of pajamas pants.

It was comfortable lying in the bed, but still it was embarrassing lying so close to a boy.

The bed wasn't too big, so they were laying quite close, besides the time Ikuto had kissed her of course…

She looked at him, he seemed like such a little child compared to the way he had been since he met him, so innocent. Her hand moved automaticly, she couldn't help but try…

She touched his hair slowly, it was like silk… Or fur.

Her hand moved down to his cheeks, they were so soft and warm.

Was it even possible to be this perfect?

He was so warm under her hand, and so was the bed…

It was the first time in ages she had felt so comfortable.

Her eyelids started to feel heavy, she was falling asleep, a comfortable sleep.


	5. V

**Chapter V**

The sun was shining outside the window; she felt it brightly on her eyelids.

The room was still warm, the bed especially, so she didn't really want to wake up.

But slowly she opened her eyelids, but what was it she saw?

It looked yellowish with dark blue around it. Since she had just woke up it looked a bit blurry to her.

- Good morning kitten, a male voice said in a low, whispering voice.

The voice sounded so familiar, who was it?

Her eyelids opened a bit more and she saw what it was.

It was a couple of yellowish cat-like eyes and dark blue hair… It was Ikuto!

This was so sudden; her whole body jumped a bit backwards.

She was about to say - What are you doing here?, but she didn't, since she remembered it was his house and not hers.

What was she going to do? She just laid there like a log.

She was too shy to look into his eyes so she started to look down on herself and she realized she was only laying there in her underwear.

When this thought reached her brain she rose up and jumped out of the bed before she hurried to take her clothes and went into the bathroom in the hall.

Last time she could remember she had been wearing only a towel, and she couldn't realize why she hadn't gotten dressed before. And how did then her underwear come into the picture? Had he dressed her while she was sleeping?

Just the thought gave her shivers.

Quickly she got dressed in the same clothes she had wore before, they were still dirty.

But before she could get out she heard someone knock twice on the bathroom door, it was Ikuto.

- I'm gonna go out a bit, you stay here.

Where else would she go anyway? She decided to not answer and just do as he told her.

The day went and she had just been sitting there on the couch for hours watching TV.

Then she heard the outer door open and a familiar voice called.

- I'm home, and I brought you a gift. The familiar voice was Ikuto, who else could it be anyway.

She rose up and went into the hall to greet him, she stopped half-way realizing she acted like he was her husband.

Ikuto walked in and stopped infront of her. His arm stretched out holding a plastic bag with something in it.

- Aren't you gonna take it? Ikuto said after almost twenty seconds had passed.

Mimi realized she hadn't moved at all and then bowed to him and accepted the gift.

Ikuto walked into the kitchen while Mimi slowly tried to take off the plastic bag to see what was inside. But just like it was playing with her nerves it was wrapped in pink paper with little ribbons and a shiny thread around to keep it still. This was a first and she didn't know how to get it opened.

She took a good grip at the thread and tried to rip it off, it was so tight to the gift so she wasn't able to drag it off either.

Over the kitchen counter Ikuto noticed and a little chuckle came out and he grabbed a scissor.

He walked up to her and looked down at her.

- Need some help with that kitten? It was like he was mocking her without saying anything, just his tone gave it away.

She looked up at him with annoyed eyes and he chuckled again and he cut the thread that was holding the gift safely.

At once when he turned his back she took a good grip on the paper and ripped it off in a hurry.

Out of shock he turned around, it was like she was a whole different person. She had been so shy all day yesterday but he figured it was because she hadn't gotten any gifts before.

What Mimi took out of the gift was clothing, it had many ribbons, bows and it was long, she had to raise up from the couch to unfold it properly to get a good look.

It was a dress, and not just a dress, it was the kind of dress you saw in movies, it was none other than a Maid Dress.

[I am very sorry to all readers that noticed I took a enormous break from my fanfiction. The reason for this is that I had no inspiration for this story and I had a ''moment of realisation'' after reading one of the reviews. This story isn't very well planned and neither is my character. They all kind of just grew while I was writing and Ikuto is a bit out of character I guess. The chances of me keeping this fanfiction alive for long forward is low. As of now I can't even think of an ending to this fanfiction. But I do have another fanfiction in my head as of right now which I will probably write. The one I have in mind will be a IkutoxAmu one, so no more Mimi. Because I guess not all of you liked her a lot.. And I completely understand that. And for those of you who actually liked her, I will be remaking her with same looks but different personality, a better one, more thought through, so I might be using her again sometime in the future. Please do review the chapters I have now and feel free to leave ideas and suggestions and I will consider them. If I can think of more for this story I will continue, but this one might not have an ending at all.]


	6. VI

**Chapter VI**

She was standing still like a rock, her eyes were wide, showing off the shock she had gotten. A Maid Dress? Ikuto had given her a maid dress. After a few seconds she returned to her consciousness and her eyes inspected the dress, every ribbon and every frill.

It was probably knee long by the looks of it, black and white were the only colours. The dress itself was black, but every detail was in pure white. She noticed how the skirt part of the dress was quite thick, there were more layers there.

For a while now she had completely forgotten Ikuto's presence in the room before he spoke.

- Do you like it, kitten?, Ikuto mouthed the words in an enjoyed tone before he then smirked.

But she wasn't able to answer. Why would she be wearing a maid dress? This was her first gift since she had actually had a family so she didn't want to be rude. She nodded towards Ikuto and he let out another smirk.

- Well, then change of course. I don't want you wearing filthy clothes.

She looked down, she had forgotten she wasn't wearing proper clothes, but a maid dress? That couldn't be considered proper casual clothing, could it?

But she agreed, she had given it to her and it was just fair that she wore it.. It must've cost a lot of money.

She started walking upstairs to change and she noticed Ikuto staring after her with a big smirk.

In the bathroom she started looking closer at the dress, he had actually found her size, she hadn't told him that so how would he know that? Inside of the dress she found there was laying underwear. .. Wait! He had bought her underwear? And still all in her size, h-had he inspected her while she was sleeping? There were the typical big bloomers also.. And there were a couple of black gloves that was made so the fingers were out and it reached almost to the shoulder, with frills at the end.

Mimi started undressing and putting on the clothes he had gotten for her, it all smelled brand new.

While she was changing she heard a few footsteps right outside the door then they walked away again.

When she was finished changing she opened the door and there stood a couple of black, high heeled boots. Were these for her too? She took them on and unsteadily she started walking towards the stairs again. Before she walked down she took a sneak-peak down and saw Ikuto standing there.

She took a deep breath and started walking down the stairs. Ikuto walked to the end of the stairs, and when she was just three steps away from being down she tripped in the new shoes.

In a flash Ikuto caught her by her waist.

- Clumsy, are we?

She just looked down, embarrassed.

- I.. Haven't worn high heels before.. She mumbled, so it was hard to hear.

Ikuto helped her onto her feet again and there she stood, in a maid dress and everything.

- It suits you. Ikuto smirked when he had finished the sentence.

Mimi just looked down at her toes, her hands behind her back twining her fingers together.

Then he grabbed her chin and led her face up close to his.

- You're now My Kitten Slave. He said it in a low voice and a smile grew after he had finished speaking.

Mimi felt her cheeks going red and she wanted to just shake his hand of and run off. This was embarrassing, very embarrassing!


End file.
